Vlad Plasmius
Summary Vlad Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius, is a villain from the TV series "Danny Phantom". He serves as the main antagonist throughout the series, mostly as the archenemy to Danny Phantom. He plans out very strategic ideas to get what he wants whenever he wants it, showcasing patience as well as a slick side. Deceitful and cruel, Vlad is perfectly willing to use any dirty trick to obtain his desires. He usually works alone, but has required help from Skulker several times, as well as the vulture ghosts, ectopuses, and the failed clones. Vlad is also known to hold a grudge for years. Part of the reason he hates Jack so much is due to all the humiliation and personal injury Jack has caused him over the years. While Vlad is, at heart, cruel, greedy, self-serving, sneaky, underhanded, petty and power-hungry, he's also a complicated soul. Often a double-edged sword, he uses the wrong methods (killing, stealing, etc.) to gain what he thinks is right, namely in order to fill his painful loneliness. His arrogance has also proven to be a significant disadvantage; on one occasion when he fought Jack as Plasmius—Jack, naturally, being unaware of his identity as Vlad Masters—part of the reason for his defeat was the fact that he underestimated Jack's ability to successfully battle him and launch effective attacks. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-A | Low 6-B Name: Vlad Masters, Vlad Plasmius Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: 40's Classification: Human/Ghost Hybrid, Used to be 100% human Powers and Abilities: Can turn into a ghost, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility, Invisibility, Flight, Possession, Ecto-Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Can survive in the vacuum of space, Can create Ecto-Energy constructs, Genius-level Intellect, Matter Manipulation (Molecular level, Can rearrange molecules with their energy), Regeneration (Mid-High, Ghost can regenerate from being reduced to dust or smoke, or from being vaporized), Extrasensory Perception (Ghosts can see invisible beings), Technological Manipulation (Ghosts can enter video-games), Power Nullification (He can prevent the opponent from transforming, althrough it requires him to be touching them), Resistance to Biological Manipulation (Ghosts are protected from viruses that trn their targets into monsters), Sleep Manipulation (Regular sleeping gas doesn't work on ghosts), Mind Control and Empathy Manipulation (It is harder for Ember McLain to control ghosts than it is for her to control humans), Power Nullification (Was able to maintain his ghost form while wearing The Fenton Specter Deflector, although weakened) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Much stronger than Danny Phantom, capable of defeating him without any difficulties) | Large Mountain level+ (Can overpower Danny) | Small Country level+ (Even one of him duplicates was stated to be far more powerful than Danny) Speed: FTL (Superior to Danny) | FTL (Superior to Danny) | FTL (Superior to Danny) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Superior to Danny Phantom, capable of defeating him without any difficulties) | Large Mountain level+ (Superior to Danny) | Small Country level+ (Even one of him duplicates was stated to be far more powerful than Danny) Stamina: Very high Range: Melee physically, Higher with some ghost powers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Vlad is one of the most intelligent characters in the series. He has created hundreds of high-tech ghost-related devices and equipment, created a secret lab better than the Fentons' lab, and improved the Ecto-Skeleton so the suit wouldn't drain or kill the wearer.) Weaknesses: Anti-Ghost Weapons, Blood Blossoms, Ecto-Ranium Key: Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Danny Phantom Category:TV Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Hybrids Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Geniuses Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Technology Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Power Nullification Users